Back Off Toshiro
by R5hewillbeloved
Summary: Karin comes to the Soul Society. Toshiro tries to hang out with Momo and Karin, but is ignoring Momo. So what well happen to the friendship. Its HitsuHina but its also HinaxHitsuxKarin. Added a 6th chapter :D So enjoy
1. Chapter 1

its a story about what would happen if Ichigos Younger sister Karin came to the S.S All I Can Say Is AU-OH ...Momo & Toshiro Trouble.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOMO!"Matsumoto Ringiku yelled at her friend.

"WAKE UP!"

"huh..Wha...Why?"...momo Said Groggly

"Because HELLO did u forget..Ichigo and His little sister Korin are comin" she said

"I thought her name Was Karin"she said confused

"Korin Karin What ev.. Just Get UP!"..she yelled again

'groan'"ok ok ok...im up im up" momo finally got to her feet but layed right back down

"see I Got Up"

"U SmartAss"...Ringiku said with a Smirk

"Thank You" momo said Sarcasticly (spellin)

"Now Come on"

"ringiku whats the whole point its just Ichigos little sister"

"who Happens to like Toshiro"

momos eyes snapped open "WHAT!"..."well u caould have told me taht u big boobed Bombo"she yelled

"HUH Momo how could u i...i..i..cant be leave u said that" She said pretending to cry

"oh Ringiku im im so so Sorry"

"its ok" she said while pretending to whip tears away

-  
Out side the 5th Division Momo's P.O.V

"alright Momo Were to First"

"I dont know im lets go take a walk"

"OK!" she grabbed my wrist and yanked

"ahhhh!"

"Ringiku! let me go u yakin my arm off"..

"o im sorry" shes said a little upset.

"its ok"

"Hey Whos That"..I Asked Confused

"HUH...OMG!...Its...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is it..Is it Ichigo And Karin...Is it Just Karin...or is it Toshiro in a Swim Trunks..(lol)...wait to see 


	2. AuOh

ok so heres the new chapter sorry it took so long..im sorry :) so who did momo see lets find out.

Ringikus p.o.v -------

"Its Karin &..."

"Toshiro..." momo said upset in her voice

"oh..come on baby lets go well go to the 6th division and see Renji"i said to momo tring to make her fell better.

"o...ok"

i heard toshiro screaming Momos name but she ignored it...and im glad she did -  
in the 6th division

"WHAT!!"

"Renji calm down..all toshiro did was talk to Karin..nothin else"i said tring to calm down the red head.

"i dont care...he made Momo upset and i dont like that AT ALL"Renji said Red in the face.

"its fine..i dont care anymore" Momo said walkin in the room.

she was now cring and Renji was now more pissed...great just what i needed.

"Dont care about...what"

"OH...YOU..WHITE HAIRED ASSHOLE"

"RENJI" i screamed

"What i do" Toshiro said confused

"What did you do...WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!?OMG U IDIOT"

"what Toshiro do"  
o great now Karin in here now whay

"HE MADE MOMO CRY THANKS TO YOU"

"RENJI..SHUT UP..YOU MAKIN MOMO UPSET MORE"i said tring to make sure a fight didnt break out

"JUST SHUT UP" momo screams "please" she said quitley..

"Momo..." toshiro asked worried.

"just go away Lil'Shiro"

"But Momo whast did i.."

"JUST LEAVE" she said cutting him off

"WOW..what did Toshiro do" Karin asked butting in.

now momos pissed and upset..not good

"YOU KNOW WHAT KARIN KEEP UR STUPD WHORE ASS OUT OF THIS"and with that Momo.

what did momo do to karin slap her leave the room...hit toshiro...au-oh next chapter hopely alot sooner then this one 


	3. Sorry

sorry it took so long...but heres the 3rd chapter...

FlashBack...

"YOU KNOW WHAT KARIN KEEP YOUR STUPID WHORE ASS OUT OF THIS!!" and with that Momo...

end flashback

...

Momo started to glow an onyx black color(my spirtial creastion for momo when shes pissed) and pushed Karin who flew to the couch and pushed Toshiro who flew into Rangiku.

"NOW GOOD BYE"with that Momo did a kido(flash step)and vanished

"GREAT!" rangiku yelled"Its gonna take me hours to find her"

"What in the Hell did i do" toshiro said now getting frustrated.

"what did you do well ummmmm...you were and still are being a complete DUMB ASS!"renji said so pissed rangiku sweared his hair was flaming.

"Renji calm down and just relax"rangiku exclaimed

"Ok ok ok...but Capt.Hitsugaya u need to leave..like umm NOW"renji said tring to act calm

"yea lets go captain and leave Renji to cool off" Rangiku said getting worried.

after saying that Rangiku Toshiro and Karin left.

Karin went home felling like she was gonna have a bruise on her ass.

Rangiku was worried about Momo & Toshiro well was worried about Momo but also the color of her spiritial energy.

"Rangiku?"

"yes captain"

"what was with Momo?" toshiro wondered

"ummmmm well auhhhhhhhh"

"just tell me" he said getting annoyed

"I cant Captian, this is something Momo should tell you...not me" Rangiku explained.

With that rangiku got up to go to her room.

For Toshiro he went to go se Momo.

...

Momo was on her bed reading a stupid book about robots tring to go to bed which wasent working very well.

Momo was confused about what happen,1 she pushed her best friend 2 she started to glow black ...

"thats just strange"momo said out loud..

"whats stange?" momo heard from her door way

looking she saw the less person she wanted to see,

"what do u want Toshiro?" momo asked looking away

"i want to know whats up with u today" toshiro asked more worried then anything

"nothin im fine" momo lied

"yea..um right and ur wanting me to believe that?" toshiro asked folding his arms and raising an eyebrow

"well...yea" momo said jokingly(idk lol)

"sorry not workin"

"yea should have known that" momo said

"is this because of Karin" toshiro asked worried

"no...yes... kinda ..well i guess..idk"momo said confusingly

"me and Karin were just talkin whats up with that"

"NOTHING OK!!"momo yelled

"ok ok ok...damn calm down"toshiro asked getting a little frightined

"sorry"

"Momo listin if i did anything to hurt u im sorry for it" Toshiro asked sitting on her bed"Im just what Renji sayed a complete dumbass"

Momo smiled

"its ok lil shiro" momo said with sleepy in her voice

"you sound tired you need to go to bed miss bed wetter" toshiro said with a smirk

momo blushed and smiled

"ok night lil shiro" momo sled down in to her covers and slowli fell into a dream.

"night Momo" with that Toshiro left

...

sorry it took so long but hopely the next chapter well be soon :D and the next chapt isent what ur expecting. :D :D


	4. Helping

**Sorry it took so long ...im really sorry...her the 4th chap**

**

* * *

****Momo woke up to her alarm clock ringing up a storm...**

**Momo P.O.V**

**"OMG!! i was supposed to meet the Captain Yamamoto at 8 and its now 7:58...crap" **

**"Ok Ok i can do this i ca...OW! that was dumb just fall foward Momo yea that was great" **

**1st division**

**

* * *

**

"OK lets go"I said finally ready

**"**_**Knock Knock"**_

**"Hmmmm come in" the Captain Yamaoto said in a sweet voice**

**"Momo...your late" he said lookin at the clock**

**"I know i know...my alarm clock went off late..im sorry" she said a little upset**

**"Its alright...now what did you want to see me about"**

**"Oh..yesterday I got angry over...and my spiritial pressure became Black..."**

**"Oh..Oh dear" he said worriedly(is that a real word)**

**"What" I wondered**

**"Oh..Lieutenant Momo its nothin , Your powers are just starting to develop thats all" Yama said kindly( yea yama lol)**

**"oh really...how" I asked kind interested**

**"Well...your going to become stronger in power wise and strenght wise, your going to be faster and also you Zanpakuto well start to develop more too"**

**"Really thats so cool" I yelped cheery**

**"Now ...are do you feel better" **

**"yes sir' Captain Yamamoto...thank you...Goodbye" i said while leaving**

**Momo's pov**

**"ok now that , thats done...lets see if Renji is cooled off"**

**6th division**

**

* * *

**

"RE!!...oh sorry Captain Kuchiki" i said kind frightened

**"Its ok..Renji is in his office" Byakuya said with thought even lookin up from his paperwork**

**"how'd you kn...oh nevermind..Thank you"**

**"RENJI" i screamed and he kind fell out of his chair**

**"WHAT WHAT..what ever happen its wasent me..i think.." renji exclaimed(is that how u spell it)**

**"Renji you know that a lie everything is your fault" I Said with a smirk**

**"Haha...very funny Momo" he said sarcastically**

**"So how are you..your not angry still right" **

**"No...im not...are you ok" he asked wondering**

**"yea im fine..Lil'Shiro..op i mean Captain Hitsugaya came and talked to me last night...eveything is fine"i answered with a smile**

**"ok just makin sure" he replaied with his own smile**

**"opps..gotta go i have to **_**Help**_**' Rangiku with her paperwork.."**

**"Alright ill see ya later"**

**  
"bye" **

**After waving goodbye to Renji and Byakuya i went thel ong way to the 10 division going by a Sakura park(Made up lol)..**

**"Its so pretty around winter time" i exclaimed**

**With that i found myself at the 10 division**

**"Rangiku! you here" i yelled **

**"YEA!! in my office"she screamed back**

**walking by Toshiro's room i see him setting there at his desk doing his paperwork..**

**"Hey..Lil'Shi...Captain Hitsugaya" i said interrupting myself**

**Looking up from his paperwork"Oh..Hey Momo..uhhh What are you doing here" he asked confused**

**"Here to ummmm uhhh..See Rangiku" i said not tring to get her in trouble**

**"Uh-huh...you here to help her with her paperwork arent you" he said knowing**

**" no no..of course not." i said with a sheepish grin**

**"**_**Momo"**_

**"Ok ok ok..i am...dang dont get all moody..and freeze everything in a 5 mile range" i said smileing**

**"yea..ill try...RANGIKU!!" he screamed**

**i yelped and jumped**

**"Sorry" he apologized**

**"Its ok" i said smileing and tring to make my heart stop from exploding**

**"YES CAPTAIN!" she kind yelped while running in the room well...really she ran in to the door but still**

**"You got Momo to come do you paperwork"**

**"**_**Help**_**" i interrupted**

**"Yes captain **_**Help' **_**" she said**

**"Yeaaaaa riiight.." Toshiro exclaimed while raising an eye brow**

**"What she is going to help me" Rangiku replaied**

**"And your actually thinking ill beleive that..uhh No" he announced**

**"Ok ok she was going to do about 3/4ths of it but thats it" she said truthfuly**

**"RANGIKU!" Toshiro & I both Yelled**

**"What i hate doing paperwork" she said dramatically**

**" I know but that dont mean im gonna do more than HALF! of it" i explained**

**"But whyyyyyyyyyyy" she upsettingly(dont thing thats a word) said**

**"Becauuuuse...i have my own paperwork to Worry about" i explained again**

**"Oh fine"**

**"I ll help you but..."**

**  
"NO" toshiro interrupted **

**"She is going to do her own paperwork**_** BY**_** herself" he said**

**"Ok..." i said not really worried**

**"BUT"**

**  
"No buts" he said "Now go do your paperwork" he demanded**

**"ok ok ok" "awww man..my ass is so gonna be sore" she exclaimed**

**"thats your problem" Hitsugaya pronouced**

**"hehe" i giggled"ill see yall later i need to go do **_**My**_** paperwork.." i exclaimed**

**"k Momo...see ya" hitsugaya said going back to his paper work**

**"by Toshiro""BYE RANGIKU" i yelled**

**"BYE MOMO" she screamed back**

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long i dont get on the comp much anymore please forgive me :)


	5. Peach Daquiri

OK OK dont hate me i know its been for EVER since i updated im sorry :( please enjoy this next chapter :D im gonna try to make it not as much as a Drama i think maybe it all according to my Mood LOL

* * *

"Peachy" a small voice came from outside the 5th division lieutenants door and a small knock following

"Peeeeeaaachhhyyy" the voice came again

"PEACHY!!!!!" this time the voice echoed trough the room and halls of the 5th division headquarters

"WAHHHH" Momo screamed while snapping out of her dream land

"Peachy,you awake" the small voice came again

"Yes,now i am please come in Lieutenant Yachiru" she said sarcastic writen in her voice

"OK!!!" Yachiru screamed while barging in the door" Peachy,Big booby is lookin for you" Yachiru said while digging through Momo's blue and white heart shapped candy jar

"Ok,what does she need Loli-pop?" Momo asked while getting out of bed

"I dont know she just said she needed to speak with you,she at the Byakushi's division" she said while sticking a pink lolipop in her mouth

"Ok,thank you,wheres Captain Zaraki"she asked wondering why the young one was alone

"Hes tasking as napss" Yachiru replied with a slurr in her voice from the lolipop she was sucking on

"Oh,alright please be careful on your way back please" Momo spoke with concern

"Ill be ok peachy,,,BYE BYE" yachiru yelled while exiting the doors

"Bye" Momo replied while looking for her shoes

"Wait where's ...." momo wondered "Nevermind ,Yachiru stole my candy jar..uhhh"Momo sighed" thats the third one this week"

While walking out her headquartes she saw a hell butterfly floating by ,from the look of where it was headed it was going to the 4th division

While walking to the 6th division she wondered where Karin went she hasent seen her in awhile

_"I hope shes not mad at me even though thruthfully cant blame her i did kinda throw her into the couch and the couch well it ..it...broke"_

"Huhhhhh,greatttt" Momo groanded out loud

When she got close to the 6th division she heard a crash from inside followed by

"REENNNJIIIII!!! , i swear if that was the crystal vase that cost more than your life,im taking your life to see if i can buy a damn nother one!!!!" Momo heard Byakuya scream to his Lieutenant

Momo silently walked inside tring not to bring to much attention to herself

"Lieutenant Hinamori?"

_"damn, almost made it" Momo though in her head_

"Hi,Captain Kuchiki" Momo said while walking in his office with a smile

"What are you dong here?" He asked while looking at her

"Im her to see Renji and Rangiku"She replied with a sheepish grin

"huhh ok,please could you do something for me?" Byakuya asked

"Ummm,sure what it it" momo replied

"Go see if that was my crystal vase that Renji broke, aplease" Byakuya spoke with frustration in his voice

"Sure thing" Momo replied. Turning around and walking out the Captain office Momo let out a sigh of relief _"Thank goodness"_

While walking around she heard Renji muttering shit under his breath

"Shut up Renji,....wait some ones coming" she heard Rangiku whisper

I started to open the door then all of a sudden i was pushed against the back wall with a loud thud

"You idiot that could have been you Captain" Rangiku told Renji with a damn-you-a-dumb-ass Tone

"Shit!!" Renji hissed

"Captain...im so...shit MOMO!!"

"Thanks Renji thats the welcome i wanted when i came to see yall" Momo said with a sarcastic tone while Renji came and helped her up

"Im sorry Momo" Renji said

"Its ok, whats wrong with you anyway" Momo asked while rubbing her head

"I broke my captain's crystal vase shit im sooooooo dead" he said while pacing around the room

"Oh ill be right back" Momo replied then running out the door

"Where she goin"Rangiku asked while crossing her arms across her chest

Renji shrugged his shoulders and mumbled i dont know

"RENJI!!!" all of a sudden Byakuya's voice came through the walls

Renji turned white as a ghost and Rangiku ran to the other side of the room

Then Byakuya barged through the doors

"YOU BROKE MY VASE!!!!" Byakuya screamed practically at the top of his lungs

"Captain i didnt mean to....wait how did you know?" renji asked confused but frightened

"i told Hinamori if you broke my vase for her to tell me" Byakuya said with a haha-she-told-on-you voice

"MoooMOOOO" he said spoke like he was saying 'great you just killed me'

"Im sorry but he asked me to and besides you threw me against the wall" she said with a matter-a-fact

"B-b-b-buuttt" Renji stuttered

"NO BUTS YOUR BUYING ME ANOTHER ONE!!!" Byakuya screamed

"Bu..Thats gonna cost like.. 'alot'" Renji couldnt find any other words

"Yeah then i guess you shouldnt of broke it" Byakuya said while walking out the room

"Im sorry Renji i didnt want to get in trouble" Momo said with sadness

"Dont worry about it ill think of somethin" Renji Replied

"Ok well what did yall need me for" Momo asked remembered Yachiru earlier

"OH we're going to the bar you want to come" Rangiku spoke before Renji

"umm uhh i dont know" Momo said while playing with her fingers

"Awwww ,come on pleaseeeeeee Momo" Rangiku begged

"Ummm....O.. but only for little while"

"YEAHHHHH" Rangiku shouted while pushing her and Renji out the doors

"BYE CAPTAIN KUCHIKI" they all three yelled

"Yeah yeah bye what ever" He mumbled

They were going to 'Tequila Dragon' Rangiku's favorite bar

_45 mins later_

**"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"**

Could be heard from inside the bar ,Where Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto were on top of the bar with microphones singing random songs

**"Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby  
Last night I did things I'm not proud of and I got a little crazy  
Last night I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby**

**And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "Hey cutie, where are you from?"  
And then it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know his last name**

**And he left the club about around 3 o'clock in the mornin?  
His Pinto is sittin? there in the parkin? lot when it should?ve been a warnin?  
And I had no clue what I was gettin? into so I blame it on the Cuervo  
Oh, where did my manners go?"**

"RANGIKUUUUU" Renji screamed at the Lieutenant

"WHAT!!!" Rangiku replied more like screamed back while coming to him

"We need to get Momo out of here shes Drunker than you are" Renji said with a slurr to his voice

"Ok OK Hang on" Rangiku said while going to the bar and and yanking Momo down and dragging her to where Renji was

"ok Hinamori ...we need to go home come on" Rangiku said

"But i dont wanna gooooo" Momo replied while tring to go back

"NO..Lets go NOW!"Rangiku and Renji yelled at her

"Ok ok ok ok" Momo replied being defeated

While dragging Momo, Renji went to his Division and Rangiku decided to take Hinamori to her division.

"ok Hinamori were here" Rangiku said while pushing her in the door.

"ok"

"Momo Wait" she screamed while Momo ran straight to Hitsugaya's office

Momo tripped over her two feet and fell in giggling her head off

"Momo?"

"ELLLLOOOO LIL'SHIRO" Momo said setting up and then saw Karin who looked quite frightened because of there last encounter

"OHHHH HIII,Karin what are YOUUUUU doin here" Momo asked while sitting beside her on the couch

"Umm hi ,coming to.... see Toshiro" Karin said hesitantly

"OHHHHH ok..." Momo said like a 5 year old

"Momo, are you alright" Toshiro asked while getting up so go inspect

" Im fiiiinnnneee snowcone dont worry" Momo said with a clown grin

"Snowcone?"Toshiro said with -wtf- is that tone

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Karin was laughing her ass off on the floor

"See Karin likes it" Momo said while adding a giggle at the end

"IT NOT FUNNY" Toshiro said while dropping the room temperature

" Hehehe,sorry Hitsugaya" Karin said while sitting back on the couch

"Anyway.."

"Momo are you drunk?" Hitsgaya asked interrupting Momo

"Uhhh i dont know,..what is that?"She asked while cocking her head to the side

Hitsugaya let a sigh come from his lips

"Ill take that as a yes" Karin replied for him

Momo nodded her head

"Wheres Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya questioned his drunk friend

"Mhmmm" Momo replied while shrugging her shoulders

"Okkk that didnt work" Toshiro said while shaking his head

"Hitsugaya you here?!!"a male voice came form the hall

"Yes in my office" Toshiro replied

Then a tall orange haired shinigami came through his door

"Hey Karin you ready to go" Ichigo asked

"Yeah ,sure sure" Karin replied

"Ill see yall later ,bye" Karin said while leaving

"uhhhh whos the chick?" Ichigo said while pointing at Momo

"Thats Momo" Toshiro replied with anger behind his tone of voice

"ok ok ok ill be going now See ya later" Ichigo said while backing out the door and shutting it closed

Toshiro turned around and then regretted he ever did because his face went red as a tamato,becuase Momo was had taken her pants off and was working on the shirt part

"Hi..Hinamori wh...wh..what are y..you...do..ing" Toshiro said while starring at his friend with his face getting redder

"This cloths are ichy" Momo replied while putting her shirt on the floor

"auhhh better" Momo said while looking at her child friend who looked red

"Uhh Momo please put your cloths back on" Toshiro said while trying to breath properly

"But i dont wanna" Momo said while sitting on the couch with a hmph sound,then smirked.

Before he could react or ask why she was smirking Momo glomped Toshiro to the floor and snuggled her face into his chest

"Mo...M..Momo" Toshiro stuttered

"Toshi im tired" Momo said while getting comfortable on top of him

"Oh ok i..ill take you home then" Toshiro proposed

"NO" Momo said bluntly

"Ok why" Toshiro asked

" I Want to sleep here with you" Momo replied rapping her arms around his torso

"Uhh i dont know about that" Toshiro replied getting embarrassed again

"But why" Momo said while sitting up on top of him

"Be..Becuase i only have one bed" He stated

"So ill sleep with you" Momo answered

"Uhhhhh ..no..no no no no" Toshiro said like he wanted to say yes

"But Wittle Shiwo" Momo whined like a 4 year old

Toshiro looked at her ,who looked so damn innocent it wasent funny

"Ok ok ok fine you can sleep with me but your sleeping as far from me as possible" Toshiro said while finally giving in

"Aww but thats no fun"Momo replied while getting her face very close to his

"Uh well im sorry but thats how its gonna happen"Toshiro said while feeling her breath on his now which smelt like peach daquiri

"But i want to sleep cwose to you" Momo said while giving puppy dog eyes and Toshiro having no choice but to look at her i mean she was sitting on his chest for crying out loud

But before he could say anything he saw Momo lean in close move her hands to his collar and kissing him fiercely

"Mhm" is all Toshiro could actually get out let alone say

Finally just giving in he put his left hand on her thigh while his right hand went to her back

Finally not being able to breath Momo broke the kiss and from the look Toshiro wasent happy about that but wasent unsatisfied.

"Seeeee,you want to sleep with me" Momo said like she was saying i-knew-it

Toshiro to embarrassed and breath takin couldnt get a word out

"Now come on im tired pwease" Momo said while slowly getting off him

"uh ye...yeah..k" Toshiro said while he got up

Momo smiling from ear to ear grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into his room. Toshiro just let her drag him .

When they got in his room Momo throw her self in the center of his bed,Toshiro not really having a care in the world at this moment just crawled in the bed and put his arms around her waist.

Momo happier than she was just 10 seconds ago smiled and cuddled as close to him as possible.

"Lil'shiro?" Momo making is name sound like a question

"Yes,Bed Wetter" Toshiro said keeping his face in her hair

"Do...do you love me?" Momo asked a little scared about his reaction

Toshiro who just smiled in her hair then pulling her closer to him (If possible)

"Yes,Momo i do love you" Toshiro said while trailing his fingers down her bare back

Momo eyes widened and her head shot up to look at Toshiro who just starred back at her

"Well you asked" Toshiro said with a very rare smile

Momo just put her arms around his neck and kissed with passion burning in her lips and Toshiro just smiled and kissed back. They broke apart and Momo put her head under his chin.

"I love you too Lil'Shiro" Momo said before her eyes started to close

"Told you we were just talking" Toshiro added while poking her in the side reminding her of the day she caught him and Karin talking

"Shut up" Momo said more like muffled because her face was in his chest

Toshiro who just smirked just snuggled his face in to her hair and finally glad that he could actually do this OUT side his dreams.

* * *

ok i know took for ever to update im so sorry i hope you like tho thank you

P.s i got a review and that person made a point im not trying to show any disrespect to HitsuKarin (Even though it is my least fav pairing) but please forgive me if i offended anyone i apologize deeply


	6. Morning Sun

**I decided to do one more chapter but this is the last chapter.**

* * *

The sun came through the window with a bright heavenly glow.

The room that held the young captain and lieutenant became lit up with a slight shimmer.

With the sun now in the young girls eyes, she stirred with a groan.

Her chesnut brown eyes became visible after her eyelids finally opened, but before she could start to stretch, she felt herself beinghugged, tightly. So she moved her head to the side but nothing was there. She noticed that the tightened grip came from behind her. Slowly she turned her body so that she was on her back and looked to the left, feeling like her heart stopped a beating, she couldn't believe that her body was pressed up against a muscular torso so tight she could feel his heart beat, and his abs on her bare side, ..... _"Wait, Bare" Momo said to her self frghtend_. So she lifted the blanket enough to see her self only in a bra and underwear _"Oh Shit" Momo whispered_. But she noticed that she had NO idea who she was sleeping next to, so she looked up, but only had her eyes lock to turquoise green ones.

"Hi" Toshiro said with a smirk

Momo who was in shock about what was happening jumped out of the bed and landed on her back.

"Owww" Momo groaned

"Well, that was dumb bed wetter, well i guess you were right, your not one anymore" Toshiro said with another smirk, while peeking over the side of the bed "You seem,.... out of it" Toshiro added "Which i can't really blame you, i mean you were drunk last night, or more around the line of wasted" Toshiro stated

"Drunk?" Momoasked while sitting up

"Yes drunk, very drunk, drunk enough to tackleme to the floor with practically no cloths on" Toshiro replied with a smile

Momo who's face got hot started to get up and found herself falling over onto the bed face first

"And you still seem to be drunk" Toshiro chuckled

"N-no i-im good" Momosaid while getting up

"Uh-huh" Toshirosaid while sitting up and the ice blue silk sheets falling off his upper body

Momo who just wanted to get the hell out of there was about to take of for the door, but that didn't happen, because before Momo could react she felt Toshiro's hand encircle her wrist and pull her back in the bed and on top of him.

"Lil' Shiro!" Momo shrieked

"You actually thought after what happen last night i was just going to let you leave, .... Right" Toshiro added

"Wh-what do yo-you mean?" Momo stuttered

"You don't remember do you?" Toshiro asked, after which Momo shacked her head no

"OK, ill tell you" Toshiro said while pulling her body closer " Well i was in my office TALKING, to Karin, before you came in and face planted in my office after falling in the door, You sat beside Karin acting like a 5 year old, then Ichigocame and got Karin, I turned around to see you stripping in the middle of my office, then you glomped me to the floor" Toshiro explained to his embarrassed child hood friend

"What, ... did I say?" Momo asked while trying to get his arms to loosen, but failing terribly

"Well, you told me you wanted to sleep with me, which that could mean to things" Toshiro responded "Then you kissed me, dragged me in to my room and jumped into my bed, and asked me if I loved you, I answered yes and then you kissed me again and told me you loved me too" Toshiro added and smirked at how Momo's body stiffen

"Wait,... so you do love me?" Momo asked

"Yes" Toshiro said bluntly

"How long?" Momo questioned the white haired captain

"Well, love you since i entered the Gotie 13, but I guess i had a crush on you since Rukongai" Toshiro replied

"And it took you this damn long to f-ing tell me?" Momo asked

"Well how long have you loved me?" Toshiroasked while looking down at her

Momo paused "That's not the point" Momo stated

"Because you've loved me for just as long" Toshiro said with a chuckle

"Auhhhh" Momocouldn't think of anything

"See, I'm a genius just agree with me, because you know I'm right" Toshiro said while adding a smirk

Momo just hmph noise and tried to get up again, but failed again

"Your not leaving" Toshiro said while pulling her close to his chest

After about 3 minutes of trying Momo gave up

"Told you" Toshiro added

"What do you want?" Momo asked

"I want you,... to kiss me" Toshiro said

Momo's eyes shot open as you mouth popped open

"Well?" Toshiro asked

Momo just said F it in her head, picked her head up put her hand on both sides of his face and put her lips on his. Toshiro who actually only half expected that got shocked, but just fell into it

Toshiroput his right hand around her waist and the other on her shoulder and giving his hand a little force, pushing Momo on her back, which followed with a gasp, Toshiro not wanting to put all of his body weight on her, put most of it on his legs and left hand, But found himself forced too, thanks to Momo putting her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her

_"Momo?" Toshiro murmered_

"Hmmm" Momo replied not loosening her grip

"CAPTAIN!!!!"

Toshiro pulled away as fast as possible and to move, but thanks to Momo's arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, found that impossible.

"Momo?" Toshiro questioned the young girls grip

"Yes?" Momo replied while messing with his hair

"If Rangiku sees us like this she is going to ramble on and on, all over Soul Society" Toshiro pointed out

"So" was Momo's only response

"So.... do you want her to ramble?" Toshiro asked

"I don't care" Momo said before her lips hit his again

Toshiro murmured her name before his eyes closed and heard the girl underneath him moan. But the moment was ruined by Rangiku barging through the door.

"CAPTIAAANNN" Rangiku sang

But no response, not even a annoyed sigh.

"Captain" Rangiku asked, but after she looked towards her captain's bed, she fell over, literally.

Toshiro pulled apart and looked at his lieutenant who was twitching on the floor

"Rangiku, are you, OK" Momo asked as she sat up after Toshiro moved

"OH MY GOD!" Rangiku screamed "Finally, after,... shit i don't know how long, MY CAPTAIN FINALLY GOT LAID" Rangiku screamed at the top of her lungs

"Would you SHUT UP" Toshiro ordered

Momo just giggled " Wait, did we... ?"

"No" Toshiro assured

Momo let out a sigh of relief and fell back in the bed

"Awww" Rangiku moaned while setting on Toshiro bed "But you to are together, right?." Rangiku asked

"Yes" Toshiro and Momo answered at the same time

"YEAHHHH, no paperwork" Rangikuscreeched while dancing around the room

Toshiro side glanced at Momo, who looked back and shrugged her shoulders

"What does me beingwith Momo have to do with no paper work for you?" Toshiro questioned

"Well, your probably going to be in your room all day" Rangiku dragged out

Toshiro slapped him self in the forehead and fell backwards in the bed

"I'll take that as yes or thinking about it" Rangiku and Momo both laughed

Toshiro just shook his head and mumbled shut up before turning on his side and putting his arms around Momo

"Definitely yes" Rangiku laughed again and Momo giggled

Toshiro then pointed at the door signaling "Get Out"

"OK ok ok" Rangiku said while putting her hands up "Im goingto hang out with Nanao, Isane and Kiyone, you want to come Momo?" Rangiku asked while she opened the door

"Sur"-"No" Toshiro inturropted

"Huh?" Momo asked

"No" Toshiro said again while snuggling his face in her chest

"Whyyy?" Momo questioned the white haired captain

"Because your staying here" Toshiro mumbled while pointing with his index finger at his bed

"Ok" Momoreplied with out hesitation

Rangiku just laughed and walked out the door

Momo laid back down and snuggled back in the bed feeling a little more tired than she thought, But before she could close her eyes, she felt the back of her bra unsnap

"Wah" Momo shrieked

"What?" Toshiro asked "You don't want me that way?" Toshiro teased with a smirk

"I didn't say that" Momo mumbled

Momo kissed him harder than she did before. Toshiro heard her moan before throwing her bra half way across the room.

But before he started taking the only pieceof clothing Momo still had on off he felt someone by the door.

"RANGIKU GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!!" Toshiro yelled at his lieutenant

"Awww" was all you heard before she disappeared

* * *

**yes that's where it ends I'm not good at the lemon thing haha sorry**

**Should i continue with this story please tell me or should i just leave it in the past and move on to a new one?**

**If i do continue it will be in a different story and different title :)**


End file.
